


Everything Will Be Alright

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Footplay, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic enlists the help of a powerful deity to help cure Tails of his fear of lightning after a severe episode. During his visit, Tails experiences the caring, loving side of Zeus few get to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually inspired by a sweet picture commission I got from Megasonic20 on Inkbunny. I have the idea of the gods being able to remove a person's fear of their element with pleasure, so... yeah. I have full permission to post this story up where allowed. There is also a second NSFW version, and an SFW version as well, for those interested.
> 
> Also, in regards to certain elements of the story: Tails' age has been left ambiguous for context. I don't think he counts as a cub here, but if you prefer it that way, then you can imagine it however you want. Also, the idea of Zeus teasing Tails like that is based off a headcanon rather than a fetish, so I try to make it more on the mild side and not over-emphasizing it while also making it a little interesting for those of you who like that stuff. :) Enjoy!
> 
> Hermes, Zeus, and Ares belong to Megasonic20

Ares panted with a self-satisfied smirk, his body locked in a striking position. His broadsword glimmered in the evening light, the sharp blade just as imposing as it had always been.  
  
“I believe that’s enough training for today…” he stated once he caught his breath. He looked over to Hermes, who was casually stretching. The white, short-quilled hedgehog gave a nod of assent to the crimson one.  
  
“A good show as always. Though you evidently didn’t appeal much to the blue one over there…” he pointed. Ares blinked in slight shock. He hadn’t even been aware of someone else being around! He whirled around to get a look at who the god was pointing to.  
  
“…Sonic? What’s he doing out here?” he asked the question more to himself than Hermes.  
  
“Oh, _that’s_ the Sonic fellow you’ve talked about?” Hermes asked in intrigue. He made to ask more, but stopped when the god started walking to the hero. The god of war was quiet and steady in his approach, hardly having made a sound until he was looming over Sonic. They were on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a valley, which was already becoming enrobed in shadow.  
  
To his shock, Sonic barely even twitched, let alone looked at him. _That_ was unusual… Growing concerned, he hopped off the ledge and proceeded to grow, reaching a height of nearly eighty feet so he could look at the hedgehog in the face. Purple eyes widened slightly at what greeted him.  
  
“Sonic, are you alright?” he asked, jumping while shrinking down to a mortal size to land beside him softly.  He gently shook his shoulder, finally bringing him from his stupor.  
  
“H-Wha…? Oh… Ares… hey, man…” Sonic gave a wave, but Ares could tell it was half-hearted.  
  
“What has you so troubled, Sonic? Your warrior spirit isn’t showing as it usually is…” He didn’t have the heart to feel angry about such a thing. For _Sonic_ to be visibly distressed, something was definitely striking close to home.  
  
The hedgehog was eerily silent for several moments, and Ares wondered if he slipped back into a spaced-out state. He began to speak, but Sonic finally said something that got his attention.  
  
“Do… do you know how to cure certain phobias?”  
  
“Phobias… Fears? Such as yours of deep water?”  
  
“Yeah. But not mine… it’s Tails,” Sonic sighed. “He… he has a fear of lightning and thunder. A _really bad_ fear.” Ares could see Sonic’s brow furrow as he started speaking, which told volumes of his worry. “For a while, he was doing better, but… he’s worse now. Usually with me he’ll jump and latch onto me for a few seconds… but the other day… I lost him.”  
  
“Lost him?” Ares echoed. “I know you’re not speaking of death, so what do you mean?”  
  
“He acted like he did when he was younger… he just… collapsed! Full on anxiety attack, Ares! His fur just stood on end, he locked up, and he hit the floor!” Sonic’s voice trembled slightly in intense worry, causing Ares to jolt slightly. “Usually I could bring him out of it… y’know, hold him tight for a little, just soothe him. But… he was basically frozen for _four hours_ , dude. Nothing I did worked… Now I’m freaking out over here! What if next time it’s worse than that? What if he… like… has a heart attack or something?”  
  
Ares’ eyes narrowed. “That _won’t_ happen. I cannot do anything directly, but I know who can.”  
  
“Seriously? There’s a god who can cure fear?”  
  
Crimson quills swayed as Ares shook his head. “No, not in that sense. Only a god who rules over the specific element can induce or remove the fear of it.”  
  
“So… the God of Thunder…” Sonic mused.  
  
“Yes. My father, Zeus, King of the Heavens.” Ares stood up, prompting Sonic to follow. The two walked over to Hermes, who was waiting somewhat anxiously. “Hermes, I know you heard us talking. Please, for the child’s sake.”  
  
“Don’t worry, brother, I’m not nervous about asking… But another storm is rapidly approaching the Mystic Ruins tonight,” he explained with a frown. “The kit could have an intense reaction before he even arrives. Unless you have a way to distract him…”  
  
“Well… sometimes whenever we think the power’s gonna go out, we have a system that barricades the windows and we make a blanket fort in the living room… that should help some,” Sonic replied. Ares nodded.  
  
“Allow me to assist you, then. That way it will be faster.”  
  
\---  
  
Tails was resting against the couch, looking overhead at the long sheets he’d pitched. Booming thunder echoed through the workshop, muffled by the hurricane-proofing system and the fabric surrounding him. He still cringed violently at the noises and pinned his ears to his skull. He allowed himself to feel some comfort in draping his namesakes over his legs, the tips brushing over his socked feet.  
  
“Freaking storms…” he sniffled. Sonic entered the tent at that moment, carrying a glass of milk, which Tails took gratefully.  
  
“How ya doin’, bud?” Sonic gently draped an arm over his shoulders, and Tails shuddered while leaning into him.  
  
“A… A little better… thanks.” Tails gave him his best grateful expression he could manage, though his eyes were still full of fear. “I still can’t believe we have to use the hurricane system just for severe storms now…” he bit out the statement bitterly. Sonic gave him a reassuring squeeze before a knock sounded at the door. “Who would be out here in this weather…?”  
  
“No clue…” Sonic muttered. Tails watched Sonic hastily exit the tent and head for the door. The deadbolt was turned with a solid thunk, and the door came open in a gust of wind. As soon as the mysterious stranger was inside, it was slammed shut and relocked.  
  
“Father!” Ares crowed. Father? Why was the red hedgehog’s dad out here? “Thank you for meeting us.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks, Zeus,” Sonic parroted. “It really means a lot…”  
  
 _Zeus?!_ Tails felt his jaw drop. There was no way… Ares… father… Zeus… Ares wore armor and had a huge sword… Things were just adding up too much! But that was impossible!  
  
“Of course, Sonic,” the third male replied. Tails shuddered slightly at the gruff, wizened voice. He _radiated_ power and strength. “I must say… this technology is peculiar… metal on your windows?”  
  
“Hurricane protection,” Sonic replied. “We used it to muffle the bigger strikes.”  
  
Zeus was silent, apparently just nodding for a moment. “So… I assume your friend is in there?”  
  
Tails felt his namesakes start to fluff up. What did Zeus want with _him_? He didn’t even know the guy!  
  
‘No… wait, calm down… m-maybe his name is just that… it probably doesn’t mean anything…’  
  
“Yeah,” Sonic nodded, making Tails back up. What was going on here?!  
  
He picked up the sound of metal being set against the table, and a bit of shuffling. All was practically silent, though he could tell from experience that Sonic was confused by something. However, no more words were said, and he was filled with trepidation as the man called Zeus approached the tent.  
  
To his surprise, what happened next was completely the opposite of what he expected. He was greeted by a light blue hand, the male entering slowly, as if every step was measured to not provoke him. He could see that Zeus was indeed a hedgehog like Ares, but his entire body was a rich, light blue except for his muzzle. His quills were decorated with a black, cone like design of sorts from the tip. He barely paid attention to his exposed cock, instead taking in the gentle golden eyes, white eyebrows and goatee, and the golden crown resting between his black-tipped ears.  
  
“Hello there, Tails,” Zeus spoke, his voice much softer than before. “Do you know who I am?”  
  
“I… I heard your name, b-but I don’t—”  
  
“Shh… it’s alright, calm down. Here…” Zeus snapped his fingers, instantly forming a gently glowing ball of lightning over his left hand. Tails gasped and reflexively tried to crawl backwards from the orb, but stopped when he realized that the _God of Thunder_ was actually kneeling down in front of him with a disarming smile. “Everything will be alright. I am here to help you.”  
  
“You… you’re really… real…” Tails murmured, staring at the orb in trepidation. “But… But I thought…” Everything he thought he knew had been turned on its head. Pressure systems, charge differences, air pressure… was it all really fake? Just something scientists thought they understood?  
  
“Don’t worry, Tails… Though I can control the storms, I often just produce them… the science is real, I assure you…”  
  
Zeus proceeded to sit comfortably on the blanket covering the floor, holding out the lightning ball so Tails could get a closer look. He found himself focusing entirely on the object in front of him, the raging storm outside forgotten in his distracted mind. The buzz of the electricity was a low, droning hum, hardly comparable to the harsh crackling of his more intense experiments.  
  
“It’s… really pretty…” he muttered. Zeus nodded, allowing it to float above his hand.  
  
“Indeed… see, Tails? I am in complete control. The lightning can’t hurt you if I wish it to be so…”  
  
“I-I know…” Tails replied, finding his voice once more. “It… It’s just… it’s _scary_ … The noise… and it flashes so _bright_ … it just… overwhelms me… I feel so… helpless in that instant… It’s like… the sky is like an angry monster when it happens… And it makes me think of all those explosions on Westside Island…”  
  
Zeus’ smile turned slightly solemn, and he gently touched Tails’ arm with his other hand.  
  
“I understand, Tails… your fear is deep-rooted… Sometimes I would make a storm when I was angry… I can’t make you forget your past… But you’ve done _nothing_ to anger me, I promise.”  
  
“R-Really?”  
  
“Would I have come all this way and shed my armor if you did?” Zeus’ tone turned light and playful, and Tails couldn’t help but giggle. “Fear is something that should be _earned_ , Tails. If I wanted you to fear me, it would be for a reason. But you are a pure soul.” Zeus flung the ball up, causing the soft aura around him to glow a bit brighter. “I will not hurt you, Tails… that means the storm will protect you as well.”  
  
Tails sniffled, and Zeus scooted a bit closer to rub the top of his head.  
  
“Just remember, Tails… _I_ am the storm. So whenever you see those thunderclouds, just think of me… think of my lightning ball when the bolts flash… remember my voice when the thunder sounds… That’s _me_.”  
  
Tails nodded slowly, looking up into Zeus’ warm gaze.  
  
“You… you really mean that?”  
  
Zeus grinned and pushed his bare foot against Tails’ socked one, tickling it with his toes. Soft giggles burst from his lips at the sensation, doing his best to return the gesture. He looked up at the blue hedgehog, taken in by the calm, amused expression on his face. He had to wonder… was this what it was like to have a father?  
  
“Thanks, Zeus,” Tails murmured once his giggles died down. “I… I feel a little better now.”  
  
“Well, we can’t have you feeling just a little better now,” the god replied. “Lie down against the pillows, kit…” he gently urged.  
  
Tails nodded and went over to a small pile of pillows Sonic and Ares had placed in one of the corners, sighing in bliss at the soft warmth that embraced him as he lay down.  
  
Zeus crawled over to him and gently removed the socks from his feet, rubbing the soles with his thumbs. Tails purred at the sensation on his skin and tried to push further into the skilled hands, which caused Zeus to smirk. The god began to push harder on his arches, earning soft sighs. He steadily worked his way up to Tails’ toes, gently tugging on them to release a bit of pressure. Tails practically went boneless, not realizing just how tight the smaller muscles had gotten.  
  
“Ohh… you’re good at this…” Tails murmured as Zeus rubbed his heels. He felt as if every muscle in his feet was being rid of years of tension.  
  
“Oh? Well, I’m far from finished…” Zeus purred, gaining a mischievous glint in his eyes. Tails watched the god’s lips part, then Zeus trailed his tongue up his sole with a smirk. He let out a breathy giggle as his feet were gently licked. The soft, wet tongue was teasing his skin with ticklish touches, yet still pressing hard enough to actually feel good and not make him want to get away.  
  
“Z-Zeus…! That… that tickles…!” he gasped in between his chuckles. Zeus chuckled back while he flicked his tongue against the youth’s curled toes.  
  
“Feels… good though… right~?” he murmured in between pressing soft kisses to the balls of his feet. Tails nodded, his face flushed. “Would you like to feel even better?” Another nod, though Tails was doubtful of how things could feel more fantastic. His entire body was practically shivering with good feelings!  
  
Zeus gently grasped his ankles and lifted them up with one hand, holding them high. His tongue continued to stroke his feet, but Tails could see that the god was doing something else with his other hand. He didn’t bother to question it though; Zeus had nothing but his comfort in mind. A slick finger gently nudged his opening, causing him to shudder.  
  
“How does that feel, Tails?” the wizened voice rumbled, deep and husky with lust.  
  
“It… it feels… warm…” That was really all he could say. There was no pleasure, no pain, just… a sense of warmth and pressure. His brain was still going off from his feet being tickled. Zeus smiled and eased his finger inside, the digit slowly rubbing against his insides. It was a foreign, alien sensation, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Zeus managed to wriggle it to the base, pumping it in and out a few times, causing his tailhole to loosen. He felt a bit more pressure when a second intruder made its way in, but was able to relax through it. The fingers moved in small, scissoring motions, loosening him up further.  
  
He couldn’t help but squirm when the fingers left his ass, causing him to feel the cooler air against his slightly exposed entrance more than usual.  
  
“A-are you done already?” he asked, cocking his head. Zeus chuckled and shook his head, his lips brushing over his foot.  
  
“Not quite, Tails… the fun is just beginning.” Tails gasped as the slick blue hand began to rub his crotch, a small electric charge seeping into his skin. He could feel his heart start to race, a strange but not unfamiliar sensation stirring in his groin.  
  
“A-Ah…!” he gasped. He looked up at Zeus, seeing the god’s gleaming eyes just above his toes. “So… so gooood…” his voice turned into a low moan. Fingers caressed the outside of his sheath and urged his cock out, and Tails’ breath hitched. He’d gotten hard before, but to feel something rubbing against it was an entirely new thing! Zeus’ hand was so warm, so soft on his skin, the miniscule jolts adding another dimension of pleasure. The fingers curled around his shaft as he grew more aroused, and the god shamelessly stroked him until he was writhing slightly. “Z-Zeus…! Please!!”  
  
Zeus flashed a grin at his loud whine, and Tails soon felt his leaking tip touch his loosened entrance. Confusion flickered across his face, but as he felt the older male sink in, pleasure like no other flooded his body. He arched up with a low moan, his body unsure how else to respond. A thick, warm cock was spreading him open, filling him with heat. The grip on his cock loosened, but the tongue continued to work over his feet, detracting from any pain.  
  
“A-Ah…” Zeus groaned softly. His eyes closed and he softly panted and moaned against Tails’ sole. “Tails… ah, so… so warm… and… _tight_ …!”   
  
The god had to force himself to be slow, concentrating on slowly immersing his aching cock inside Tails’ lithe frame. Tails could feel his muscles tense with the effort. He couldn’t help but try and hump Zeus’ hand, which was barely petting his member at this point. He wanted to feel it more!  
  
“Patience, Tails…” Zeus murmured. “You feel… you feel too good… I may hurt you if I don’t focus…” he managed. He let out a loud moan against the appendage when he pushed deeper. Tails whimpered but accepted Zeus’ gentle command, and soon was rewarded by feeling a more distinct sensation, as if something inside of him caught the tip of the cock. “There we are…”  
  
“D…Does that… mean y-you’re… all… in?” Tails managed to speak. He _swore_ at this point his face was going to melt off if his heart didn’t escape from his chest first. Zeus nodded and released his ankles, letting them fall to his shoulders. He crawled forward until his face loomed over Tails’, the youth becoming entranced with his adoring and pleasured expression, the fawn muzzle tinged with red.  
  
“Tails… you feel incredible…” the god complimented him. He planted his hands further up the pile and began to thrust. Tails threw his head back into the pillows and let out a shaky squeal of bliss. His legs began to shake slightly from being held over his body, but all he could think about was that amazing cock causing him to see stars. He no longer cared about his cock not being touched; at this point, he knew he was going to cum just from Zeus slamming into him.  
  
The elder male shifted slightly with each thrust, each time jarring something different inside of his inexperienced body. But he knew what he was looking for, and felt himself leaking at the prospect. The breathy moans that escaped Zeus’ muzzle were music to his ears.  
  
Soon, he felt an absolute _rush_ of heat and lightning going through his body, none of it from Zeus, but all of it from the god smacking into his sweet spot. His eyes went wide and his brain was overloaded, rendering his sense of vision blurry for that split second. Then another, and _another_!   
  
His body was kept tense like a drawn bowstring, ready to snap at any moment. He knew what was coming, but he wasn’t able to handle it all. The pleasure overwhelmed his body, rapidly building in his gut. He moaned loudly with each jab Zeus managed, his fingers curling in the pillows beneath them. Though it was muffled, he could hear Zeus panting above him. Through dazed eyes, he could see the man was sweating slightly, his eyes barely open, but he was still grinning. The sight filled him with warmth.  
  
“It’s been… far too long…” the god moaned. “Far… _far_ too long…” Tails could feel Zeus’ pre-cum oozing into his body now more than ever, and his own cock was saturating his belly. They were both getting close… Shakily, he raised his hips and started to buck back, moaning out Zeus’ name like a mantra. He was rewarded with the god lifting his head up slightly to tease one of his soles just a little more. Tails practically wailed at the mix of playful pleasure mixing with the sexual bliss.  
  
“ _Z-Z-Zeuuus_!!” Tails screeched. How much more could he take of this?!  
  
“Ooh… _Tails_ …!” Zeus gasped, humping him faster. “Gah… I’m… I’m gonna…” Tails nodded and threw himself up, squeezing the thick girth tightly to bring him to completion.  
  
Zeus came hard with a howl, his eyes screwed shut in obvious pleasure. Thick ropes of fluid shot deep into Tails’ insides, smacking the bundle of nerves and forcing him over the edge.  
  
Tails screamed in rapture as the pressure in his gut snapped like a spring, and small spurts of cum splashed against his muzzle and chest.  
  
“Oh… oh wow… That… that was… amazing…!” he managed to get out. “Th-thank you, Zeus…”  
  
Zeus nodded and lifted Tails into his arms, managing to recover his breath more quickly than him. A small amount of seed trickled down over his crotch, making him sigh in content. “You’re welcome, Tails… Now you have a good memory to think of… whenever a storm comes.”  
  
Tails purred in content, wrapping his arms and namesakes around the naked god in return. “Stay here for a bit…?”  
  
Zeus grinned and lay down in the pile of pillows, hugging Tails close to his chest. “Of course, kit… rest now… I’ll be right here when you wake up…”  
  
Tails felt a beaming smile fall across his face, even as the thunder and lightning raged outside. He couldn’t bring himself to feel afraid anymore. After all, the true storm was holding him in his arms, surrounding him with nothing but affection.


End file.
